


Thin Ice

by Todd_T_Faeon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feels, Gen, I'm not sorry, Sadstuck, You might cry, first fic, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todd_T_Faeon/pseuds/Todd_T_Faeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A troll wishes to speak his regrets and farewells before the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for un-canon mistakes... I tried.

You watch him for a little while, like a foolish lamb he strays from the group and you the wolf take the opportunity, both sliding to each other on thin ice.

It had been so long, too long. Last time you had seen him you didn't even get a chance to say goodbye, or even sorry. You had been so busy planning and plotting an end to this game, gaining the trust of the enemy. Even if it was all at the cost of your friends.

You slipped and they all hate you. Simple.

And anyway, even if they hate you, this might just kill you. In conclusion, these are your final farewells.

Tavros catches sight of you, empty eyes watching with disbelief, wonderment... sadness. That is what it turned to, like a flickering light.

You walk up with a lopsided grin, arm out to reassure him, hand on shoulder, well known technique. Yet you try to talk him down from such a low attitude beforehand.

"Hey Tav, bro. Its been so long!" A nervous laugh. "How a-"

The hand is grabbed, making you stop in your tracks the grin moving from wolfish to unsure, fading to a smile.

It didn't take you too long to realise the look of impending anger on his features, like stern disapproval from a parental figure you barely had.

"I'm sorry..." You slip out.

The other is standing tall, on his own, "No..." defiant and strong. "No Gamzee." More sure of himself then he has ever been... And now you realise that. "You are a murderer." Crack. "And I can't forgive you for that."

The hand is lowered and both parties know that the conversation is over.

As he walks away you think about how happy you are to finally see him stand.

But at the same time sad.

Sad to remember that the last time he ran to fly... Tavros was struck from the sky.

Lowly lowblood, chained to the ground by his manipulative tormentor.


End file.
